


Amigos y Desayunos

by chroniclesofwriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast, Deaf Louis, Español | Spanish, Harry Cooks, Harry cocina, Louis es sordo, M/M, Uso de lenguaje de señas, desayuno de amigos, todos son amigos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen por ahí que es posible conquistar a alguien por el estómago, y no siempre es necesario usar las palabras para comunicarse.</p><p>Harry ama cocinar, y sus amigos aman que él cocine para ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigos y Desayunos

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fanfic, el mismo fandom. Aunque una una historia con un toque distinto  
> Espero sea del agrado de ustedes. Como siempre cualquier error es mío.

Cocinar era lo suyo, estar en la cocina equivalía a estar en un lugar seguro, donde era capaz de sentirse relajado mientras hacía combinaciones con distintos ingredientes, la cocina era un lugar donde era capaz de expresarse.

Cocinar para otros nunca le molesto, de cierta forma le gustaba poder hacer algo tan simple para sus amigos y su familia. Casi podía considerarse como un bonus, él cocinaba y sus amigos y familia comían gratis.

Por lo mismo hacer el desayuno los fines de semana se convirtió en algo casi sagrado, en especial los domingos, la mañana de los domingos de gran parte de sus amigos estaban reservadas para desayunar ahí, en su departamento.

Haciendo un breve resumen, todo comenzó hace algunos meses. Primero hay que aclarar que vive con dos personas más, hombres…, jóvenes mejor dicho, que no tienen ni la disposición ni las ganas de aprender a cocinar, a menos que sea calentar los fideos instantáneos en el microondas. Liam y Zayn, buenos amigos que conoció cuando encontró un panfleto en el cual buscaban un tercer arrendatario para poder costear el departamento en el que vivían.

Así que él, sin considerarse un experto, tenía las ganas y la disposición de cocinar para sí mismo y sus dos compañeros de departamento. Ver videos de cocina, mas algunos programas en la televisión lo ayudo con experimentar y atreverse a hacer cosas más complicadas. Así que en resumen… amigos sin el don de cocinar y muchos tutoriales dio como resultado que solo él era el dueño de la cocina.

Esos mismos amigos amaban su forma de cocinar, siempre le agradecían el esfuerzo en preparar las comidas del día a día. Y él le gustaba cocinar, no era algo tan terrible…, como lavar la ropa, o limpiar el único baño del departamento.

Y a pesar de tener un solo baño, ese departamento poseía una gran cocina… tipo americana, un gran espacio abierto donde se ubicaba la cocina, el comedor y muy cerca el living. Así que cocinar día a día, paso a ser su aporte como inquilino, y de alguna manera a ser una parte fundamental del diario vivir.

Y de una manera más extraña paso a ser un rito…, un rito que fue divulgado por sus dos amigos a sus propios amigos, lo que provocó que las fiestas de fines de semana ocurrieran en ese departamento, y donde se quedaban a dormir y además a desayunar para después partir cada uno a su propio hogar.

La cocina era grande y sus ganas de cocinar también. Dinero no faltaba, todos aquellos que venían a las fiestas aportaban alguna cantidad para comprar comida.

Se había formado una rutina…, lo más parecido a una rutina, la cual solo pasaba cuando la fiesta coincidía con que se pudiera utilizar el departamento. La tarde anterior se juntaban a comprar las cosas para la fiesta (un poco de comida y mayormente alcohol) mas lo necesario para el desayuno del día después. Harry despertaba temprano, casi sin efectos de la fiesta anterior, contaba los cuerpos dormidos y esparcidos por todo el departamento y se dirigía hacia la cocina para empezar con el desayuno.

Poner agua a calentar, preparar la cafetera, contar los panes, comenzar con la preparación de la masa para panqueques y un poco de fruta picada.

Con siete personas más que alimentar empezó a preparar unas tostadas, unos huevos revueltos, algunas rodajas de tomate y cereales (de chocolate), todo en grandes cantidades…, el café estaría listo en unos minutos, y de lejos podía escuchar la ducha correr.

La gente ya empezaba a levantarse y aunque era domingo la próxima semana era crucial para todos porque puesto que era la semana de los exámenes finales. Ya con todos completamente despiertos y con hambre, el desayuno empezaba a servirse. Los panqueques estaban casi listos, el olor se sentía por todas partes.

Aunque conocía a la mayoría – Zayn, Liam, Josh y Dan – habían dos que solo había visto hace un par de días. Louis y su amigo de Niall, quienes compartían la gran mayoría de clases con Liam y Zayn en la facultad de arte.

Liam era el primero en llegar a la mesa analizando lo que comería primero, y decidiendo que lo primero era servirse café… una gran taza de café. Los demás aunque despiertos todavía no estaban 100% consientes de sus cuerpos, la fiesta de anoche estuvo muy intensa y con mucho alcohol. Zayn llego unos minutos después, saludando a Harry y empezando una pequeña conversación con Liam sobre quien debía limpiar que cosa, a la vez que se servía unas tostadas con huevo y una taza de café igual de grande como la de Liam.

—Harry… gracias— dijo Zayn aun con comida en su boca. Liam solo asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo ya dicho.

—Solo me aman porque cocino, no piensen que no los conozco— respondió Harry, colocando una gran cantidad de panqueques en medio de la mesa. Sus dos amigos se rieron pero él sabía que ellos de verdad lo apreciaban, cocinar solo hacía que sumara puntos con los dos.

Josh y Dan aparecieron de la nada, Josh hablando por celular y Dan tratando de no dormirse en la mesa. Niall se sentó unos minutos después junto con su amigo Louis, quien miraba sorprendido la mesa llena de distintas cosas, y la forma en que Harry seguía poniendo más comida en un lugar más que lleno. Niall se estaba sirviendo café cuando ve como los dedos de Louis empiezan a moverse rápidamente hacia él.

—“Es lindo”.

Harry tuvo que voltearse avergonzado y sorprendido, no pudo ver si Niall le respondía a Louis. Unos segundos después alguien literalmente gimió de placer, y Harry se movió hacia la mesa a tiempo de ver como Louis hacia más señas hacia Niall.

—“Me casó, solo con probar estos panqueques y definitivamente por ese culo”.

—Idiota— fue la única respuesta de Niall.

Harry decidió que lo mejor era terminar de hacer los panqueques, aun sintiendo la mirada de Louis sobre él. Soltando una pequeña risa así mismo, se volteo hacia la mesa para dejar los últimos panqueques en el plato. Louis lo seguía con la mirada y no era para nada disimulado.

— “¿Crees que este soltero?”— preguntó Louis a Niall.

— “¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?”

— “¿Crees que diga que si?”— volvió a preguntar Louis.

Zayn trataba de aguantar la risa, y Liam miraba de Louis a Harry tratando de entender la situación. Josh y Dan solo comían como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque prestando atención a lo que pasaba en la mesa. Zayn bebió de su tasa e hizo un pequeño gesto hacia Louis para tener su atención y que su amigo pudiera leerle los labios.

—Sabes que Harry está estudiando para ser intérprete en lenguaje de señas… ¿Cierto Harry?— dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y mirando hacia Harry.

Louis abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sintiendo como se ponía rojo en toda su cara y observando como los demás se reían a carcajadas. Harry se movió hacia él, y Louis no pudo quitarle la vista, avergonzado pero valiente… hasta el final.

— “Te diría que sí”— respondió Harry moviendo sus manos—, “tú también eres muy lindo”.

Niall miro hacia los demás levantó su taza de café dijo:

—Lo logramos.

Todos sonreían y tanto Harry como Louis se dieron cuenta que cayeron en una trampa pero a ninguno le importaba realmente.


End file.
